When rebuilding an internal combustion engine or otherwise repairing the valve assembly, it is necessary to remove the valve assembly from the internal combustion engine. One problem that continues to plague mechanics time after time on virtually all internal combustion engines, is the problem of removing the valve spring retainer that is secured to the valve stem or the valve rod just above the valve spring. As those familiary with internal combustion engines and skilled in the art will appreciate, the valve assembly is designed such that the valve spring when not compressed by the rocker arm, exerts substantial pressure and force against the valve spring retainer causing the valve itself to be held in a closed position. It is this substantial spring force and the overall nature of the design of a valve assembly that makes it difficult for the mechanic to remove the valve retainer without requiring an additional person or some type of tool specially made to depress the valve spring and to hold the valve spring in a depressed position such that the valve spring retainer can be removed form the valve stem or rod.
This problem has been appreciated in the past and there have been attempts at providing a tool to be used in removing valve spring retainers. For example, it is known to use a simple hand actuated prying member to separate the valve spring from the valve spring retainer. In this case, the mechanic has to hold the prying member in one hand and insert the same between the valve spring retainer and the valve spring and to push down on the prying member so as to depress the valve spring and to create a free space between the valve spring and the valve retainer such that the valve spring retainer can be easily removed. But one main drawback to this pyring member device was that it requires the use of at least one of the mechanic's hands during the process, tending to hinder the mechanic's ability to remove and free the valve spring retainer from the valve stem or rod. In addition, with this prying type member it was difficult to firmly engage the spring and maintain the prying member on the spring, without it slipping off, during the spring depression operation.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a simple and easy to use tool for depressing the valve spring of a valve assembly such that the valve spring retainer can be easily removed.